theyeahfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Z
This is Big Z, the most evil of all Yeahs and probaly the most dangerous. He was the third Yeah to form and is known for his manic mood swings and insane hair. He passion for power coupled with his cold demeanor makes him the most effective of all Yeahs and un-Yeahs alike. At conquering, massacring, fighting and gardening Big Z is the best. Yes I said gardening, Big Z's manic mood swings not only effect his emotions but his interests aswell. The only time he loses a battle is when he loses interest of what he's fighting for or Papa Ginge steps in. Yeah thats right Big Z can basically beat every other Yeah except Papa Ginge. For reasons unknown he can't win aganist the most worthless Yeah ever. He is the elected Grand Emperor of Tripolaris another plan of reality which parallels ours. For millena he has ruled over this realm conquering new territory and expanding its borders along the way. Nothing stops Big Z from more land and power, except himself and Papa Ginge. Big Z is the most sinful Yeah when it comes to Yeahly buseness. Most Yeahs except a few have agreed to not fight each other except for two, Big Z and his drinking buddy F-Bomb. These two basically feed off each other's own obession. F-Bomb helps Big Z conquer when he loses interest while Big Z pays F-Bomb a shit ton of money. F-Bomb is the only Yeah Big Z will council with, he refuses to help or even speak to the other Yeahs. Though most Yeahs refuse to fight each other Big Z and F-Bomb are the exception. They are the two most evil beings ever created in the Yeahinverse so they need to be stopped. The many wars these two have fougthen have given them numerous names. They leave an impression where ever they go, making these two the most well known Yeahs. His lust for power has led him to many victories and many failures but nothing will ever stray him from the path of evil. The Begining 100,000 B.D. A hundred thousands years before Davro,the first yeahinite, the original five Yeahs were created. Big Z at this didn't do much but fight with the others. All born within the same realm, this caused the premature Yeahs to fight profusely. The final and last battle in which all five orignal Yeahs were bound on Earth was fought in 90,000 B.D. This fought started between Altamont, Big Z and F-Bomb. These three at the time were the greatest of rivals for they all had their own agenda for Earth and its primitive inhabitants. The fight began on top of Mount Z, to you it is known as Mount Rushmore. Big Z had setup a small camp to hide from his weakness Papa Ginge but Altamont had tracked him down and hired F-Bomb to come and help but there was one problem. Altamont refuesed to pay F-Bomb and so lied about helping him in order to loot his dead body after Big Z killed him. When the two arrived Big Z ran from his small encampment in order to hide and observe who was coming. After noticing it was just Altamont and F-Bomb Big Z sprang from his hiding place bashing Altamont over the head with his massive fist. Altamont went down like a ton of lead and Big Z engaged in combat with F-Bomb. Big Z axe kicked F-Bomb straight in the face throwing him down to the ground. Though conscious F-Bomb stayed on the ground hoping Big Z would lose interest and go away. Big Z began walking towards the unconscious body of Altamont and raised both his hands ready to crush him until BroCon and Papa Ginge interupted. These two had secretly formed an alliance with Altamont in order to kill Big Z. The two rode in one on a strident stallion the other on a fat ass cow. They both raised their weapons towards Big Z and struck him at his heart, his hair. Disillusioned by the loss a lock of hair Big Z roared and charged towards the two. Papa Ginge rode around the enraged beast to pick up Altamont and made his turn towards F-Bomb while Big Z fought with BroCon. As he rode towards F-Bomb he accidently crush the beer that F-Bomb had brought with him. Noticing his beer was spilled by the hands of Altamont and Papa Ginge, F-Bomb flew into a fit of anger. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the hell out of George's cow flinging it's two riders off the Mount Z. Witnessing what seemed to be the demise of Papa Ginge Big Z finsihes off BroCon and offers his friendship to F-Bomb. This act would be the sum of all evil within the Yeahinverse for from this day forward they would be known as The Gruesome Twosome. Once these two finished the other three Yeahs the located and set out to destroy Papa Ginge's home Zern's Farmer's Market just to make sure he wasn't alive. To their surprise not only did they find Papa Ginge alive but Altamont and BroCon aswell. These three Yeahs were setting up a council to control the Earth in unison. They extended the invitation to Big Z and F-Bomb to join them but they wouldn't have it. The Earth was going to go to the strongest and most powerful of all time. With this sentiment Big Z and F-Bomb attacked Papa Ginge and the other orignal Yeahs. This battle was the most profund thing to happen in Yeahinverse since the creaion of the Yeah itself. The power put into this battle caused the Yeahinverse to rupture creating a gateway to other realms. As this tear in the Yeahinverse flung bits and pieces of Earth into the dark deep spaces inbetween realms Big Z and F-Bomb massacred Zern's Farmer's Market. in doing so Big Z was named the face of Zern for he had won Zern's Farmer's Market's beauty pageant. With hundreds being killed by this Gruesome Twosome Papa Ginge only one way to save his home. He plunged his hands deep into the soil and lifted the Farmer's Market into the sky directly towards the tear in the Yeahinverse. As Zern's Farmer's Market flew into the ruptured reality the other four Yeahs jumped off Papa Ginge's home. His home was not only sucked into another realm but it fixed the tear and the Yeahinverse was saved. With Papa Ginge gone Big Z and F-Bomb met at their secret hidding place, Ricks. There Big Z got his first job as a bartender but it wouldn't last long for a vicious group of rackins attack these peaceful bar. Big Z fought of the rackins single handly, one by one each rackin was slaughted by his hand. Once he was finsihed he allowed of them to live so they could tell them a message and that message was "I am Lawrence hear your people die". Even that didn't make sense that rackin got the hell of dodge if you know what I'm saying. With the rackins Big Z turned on Ricks and seized it for himself. In doing so he insulted F-Bomb and the two fought. In the fight the power surged between to tear open the Yeahinverse once again and suck Ricks and the two Yeahs into different realms. Ricks became its own realm by itself nothing else surrounding it except this bar while Big Z was transported to a different realm. This realm was Tripolaris and it would become the birth place of the Big Z's power thirst.